Late Night
by KMFBRose
Summary: Komui's been in the lab all night, and Reever goes to see what he's working on.


**So, this is set before Komui became Supervisor. I'm not really sure when that was, but that's when it's set anyway. Hope you like it!**

Komui darted around the robot, screws flying, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. Reever ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Komui faced him and his glasses flashed.

"Just wait and see." He studied the front panel, grabbed a screwdriver and pried it off with a clang. "It's going to be spectacular."

Reever shook his head and sat in a swivel chair across from Komui's destruction zone, an amused expression flitting across his features.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Forever!" Came a quick reply, but then the young man checked his watch and frowned. "Maybe since . . . yesterday at five . . . in the morning." Reever frowned.

"You've been down here for an entire day. Get some rest!" Komui removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"You're no fun. Besides, my masterpiece is almost complete." He returned to his project. Reever stood and walked to his side. He peered at the robot's inner workings and nodded his approval. Komui slammed the front panel back in place and stepped back, a remote control in his hand. He motioned for Reever to follow him, and his colleague walked behind him. He wrapped his arms around Komui and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Finish this trial, then go get some sleep," he said giving the mad inventor a quick peck on the cheek. Komui nodded and Reever turned his attention to the robot. It purred to life and Komui gave a shout of triumph. He pressed one of the flashing buttons on the remote, and the robot turned to face them.

"Go on," said Komui. "Ask it for something." Reever raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Anything! No, not anything; I don't know. Oh, I know, I'll ask him for something!" Reever shook his head and grinned, leaning closer to Komui. "Get me a coffee!" he shouted with glee. Reever buried his face in Komui's shoulder, embarrassed, but far from surprised.

"Honestly," he mumbled. "That's what you asked for?"

"I'm tired." Komui said with a pout. "I need something to keep me awake."

"Or you could just go to bed." Komui's smile drooped.

"You're no fun."

"I know. I'm a horrible person." He released the man and crossed his arms, examining the robot as it rolled to the door; it's wheels rotating noiselessly. An arm extended to grab the handle, and the robot slipped from the room. Reever faced Komui, who was rubbing his eye, and the hand holding the remote was loose.

"Okay, that's enough," snapped Reever. "Let's go," he said, but the door slid open again and Komui's smile was blinding.

"Lenalee!" he shouted, running to the green haired girl. She took a step back pulling the tray of mugs closer. Komui stopped just short of crashing into her, and snatched up his coffee.

 _Great,_ thought Reever. Two cups of coffee is just what he needs, but then he saw the robot sidle out from behind Lenalee's legs.

"I found coffee," it said mechanically. Komui turned to Reever.

"See! I knew it would work." Lenalee looked at the robot curiously.

"What is it? It just came up to me while I was walking here and followed me." Komui laughed.

"That's perfect! It's a robot I created, and it's job is to find you and ask you to get what I need, like coffee, or just to get you to keep me company!" Reever smacked his forehead.

"I thought the purpose was to have it make you coffee so that Lenalee wouldn't have to." Komui turned on him.

"Don't be ridiculous. No on can make coffee like my Lenalee!" His sister smiled and walked towards him.

"Aw, that's so sweet," and Komui nodded. Her leg struck out, and Reever caught Komui as he fell over. He looked up at Lenalee.

"Sorry. I tried to get him to leave it earlier, but . . ." he trailed off. Lenalee shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Reever gently sat down with Komui's head in his lap. Lenalee handed him a cup of coffee. "You probably deserve it," she said smiling.

She left the room and Reever glanced down at Komui, who now had one eye open.

"Is she gone?" Reever nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep. You can get up now." Komui frowned.

"I don't want to."

"You need to sleep."

"Why can't I sleep here?" Reever smiled and kissed his forehead.

"C'mon. Let's go." He stood and helped Komui to his feet. They made their way to Komui's room and he bit his lip, and then glanced at Reever.

"Reever . . ." he said quietly. The scientist raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stay the night?" Reever's face turned bright red.

"Um, well . . . we've only been on two dates, I . . ." Komui's face turned a similar shade.

"Oh no, I, that wasn't," he stumbled over his words. "We wouldn't do anything, I just . . ." he paused and took a deep breath. "I just thought it'd be nice to be close to you," he mumbled. Reever snapped out of his shock and laughed nervously.

"Oh." He grabbed Komui's hand. "That does sound nice."

They walked into the small room and lay down on the bed. Komui snuggled into Reever's side, and Reever wrapped his arm around Komui's shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. If every one of Komui's all-nighters ended like this, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
